Kurapinderella
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Cinderella yang ada dalam cerita dongeng, seharusnya mencintai pangeran tampan dari istana. Tapi apa jadinya kalau Cinderella itu malah mencintai... Warning : AU! RnR please...? *puppy eyes*


Hai minna-sannn…^^

Entah kesambet setan macam apa, Natsu jadi kepikiran untuk nge-buat fic ini!

Padahal fic multichapter Natsu yang berjudul 'Love Yu So Much' ntu belum selesai!

Tapi buat fic itu, Natsu belum ada ide buat ngelanjutinnya! Dari pada gak ada kerjaan, mendingan Natsu ngetik fic gak jelas ini aja…^^

Tapi, fic ini gak ada hubungannya ama fic KuroKura Natsu yang dulu! Yah, ini adalah fic AU pertama Natsu di fandom iniiii…^^

Yosh, langsung baca aja!

Happy read…

.

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Tittle : **Kurapinderella**

Story by : Author paling abal sedunia, **Natsu Hiru-chan**…!

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Family

Pairing : **Kurapika** nee-chan cuma buat **Kuroro** nii-kun

Warning : **AU, OOC, abal, GaJe, norak, gak level, typo bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, gak bermutu, murahan** (emang diskonan?), **pokonya fic ini hancur sehancur-hancurnya**!

Summary : Seharusnya Cinderella mencintai pangeran yang tampan dari istana. Tapi apa jadinya kalau dia malah mencintai…

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…**

.

Seorang gadis, berambut pirang pendek, memakai gaun sejengkal di bawah lutut, berwarna merah dan penuh tambalan. Penampilan gadis itu bisa dibilang diluar kewajaran.

Gadis itu mengambil kain pel, membasahinya dengan api(?), dan mengepel seluruh lantai yang ada di rumah yang cukup bahkan sangat besar itu.

Kalau kalian berpikir kalau gadis itu adalah seorang pembantu, maka kalian salah. Sebenarnya, dia lah, si pemilik rumah besar tersebut.

"Kurapika!" panggil seseorang dengan suara galak.

Wajah ketakutan langsung tertampang di gadis yang dipanggil Kurapika itu. dengan gemetaran, dia pun mendatangi sumber suara dengan jari yang dimainkan.

"A―ada apa nee-san?" tanya Kurapika menunduk.

Kini terlihat seorang gadis, berambut biru. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kurapika. "Kenapa kamarku belum kau bersihkan hah?" tanyanya galak sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ehn, saya baru saja membersihkan rumah ini, Machi nee-san…" ujar Kurapika ketakutan.

Machi langsung saja menjambak rambut pirang Kurapika. "Dasar! Cepat bersihkan kamarku!" perintah Machi membanting tubuh Kurapika ke lantai, kepalanya sempat terbentur di sisi meja, membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan merah lewat luka di pelipis kanannya. Kurapika hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Awww!" jerit Kurapika memegangi pelipisnya. Machi tidak mengubris adik tirinya tersebut. Dia malah meninggalkan Kurapika yang meringis.

.

.

Di sebuah gudang, yang diterangi sebatang lilin yang cahayanya tak teralu terang, terlihat Kurapika sedang menangis sendirian di gudang itu. Pelipisnya tiada henti mengeluarkan darah. Mata sapphire-nya pun tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Dia hanya bisa menanamkan wajahnya di meja, dan menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalau saja, Tou-san tidak mengadopsi ketiga orang itu, hick…" Kurapika tak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia hanya menagis tiada henti.

Kurapika's pov

Ibu pernah bercerita, tentang seorang gadis, bernama Cinderella. Dia disiksa oleh ibu dan kakak tirinya sendiri. Lalu datang ibu peri dan membantunya keluar dari penderitaannya. Akhirnya Cinderella hidup bahagia dengan pangeran.

Bisa dibilang, kisah hidupku ini sama seperti Cinderella. Apakah aku akan hidup bersama pangeran yang tampan?

Aku selalu saja berharap, ada penyihir yang membantuku agar aku bisa hidup bahagia bersama pangeran. Aku… ingin menikah dengan pangeran… itulah mimpiku selama ini.

Kurasakan sepercah cahaya langsung bersinar dari sebelah kiriku. Aku tak bisa melihat cahaya itu, karena terlalu silau.

Lama kelamaan, cahaya itu berangsur-angsur meredup. Aku akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang barusan. Mataku masih agak menyipit, dengan cahaya yang masih tertinggal.

Samar-samar, kulihat sebuah tubuh tegap dan tinggi. Aku tak jelas melihatnya, karena cahaya masih menyelimutinya.

Aku mengusap mataku, menghapus inangan air mata yang tergenang di sana.

Mataku membulat, ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan berbadan tinggi dan tegap. Rambutnya turun, berwarna hitam berkilau. Ia mengenakan mantel yang menurutku 'norak' itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku mantelnya. Terdapat tanda salip di dahinya. Tatapan mata onix-nya terlihat tajam dan datar.

"Si—siapa kau?" tanyaku ragu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, pemuda itu malah mendekatiku. Aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Namun pemuda itu juga semakin maju, mendekatiku dengan tatapan datar. Aku menjadi takut. Apa dia pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim oleh saudara-saudaraku untuk membunuhku? Ayolah! Jangan ngaco Kurapika! Tapi mungkin saja'kan?

Langkahku terhenti ketika tubuh bagian belakangku menyentuh tembok. Yah, aku sudah tak ada jalan lagi. Pemuda misterius itu pun berhenti ketika jarak kami sudah mencapai kurang dari satu meter.

Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke wajahku. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku erat-erat karena takut. Tubuhku gemetaran saking takutnya. Aku mati! Aku akan mati! 'Selamat tinggal, dunia…' pikirku ngaco.

Aku tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh sekitar pelipis kananku. Meskipun sesuatu yang menyentuhnya dingin, tapi kurasakan pelipisku meng-hangat.

Dengan ragu, kubuka mataku pelan-pelan. Pemuda itu pun menarik tangannya kembali, ke dalam sakunya. Ia menatapku datar. Aku baru sadar, kalau pelipisku yang luka tadi langsung sembuh begitu saja. Pemuda ini, baru saja menyembukan lukaku.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Aku tahu, kalau dia bukan orang jahat. Buktinya dia baru saja mengobati lukaku dengan misterius. Aku juga tahu, kalau dia bukan manusia biasa. Dia langsung datang dengan cahaya yang tak jelas, selain itu dia menyembuhkan pelipisku hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Aku semakin pusing saja dengan kejadian ini.

Dia mulai membuka mulutnya, "aku Kuroro Lucifer…" ucapnya datar.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, tak puas dengan jawabannya. "Oh, salam kenal, Kuroro, aku Kurapika. Tapi, kau ini apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, siapa aku. Tapi yang jelasnya, aku berasal dari antingmu itu…" ucapnya menunjuk antingku.

Aku memegangi anting yang berada di telinga sebelah kiriku. Ini 'kan anting pemberian ibu, sebelum dia meninggal dunia. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa tinggal di anting yang bahkan permatanya lebih kecil dari kuku jariku? Sudahlah! Lupakan soal itu! "La-lalu, untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku datang, untuk membuatmu bahagia, bersama pangeran di negri ini," jawabnya singkat.

Aku langsung mematung di tempat mendengar perkataannya. Apa maksudnya, aku ini adalah Cinderella? Jadi cerita itu benar?

Senyuman langsung terukir di wajahku. "Apa kau peri?" tanyaku polos.

"Bukan, bodoh! Sudahlah… itu tak penting. Sekarang, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu," ujarnya.

"Benarkah?" ucapku girang.

"Hn, tadi kakakmu menyuruhmu membersihkan kamarnya 'kan? Ayo!" ucapnya seraya berjalan santai meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

Aku hanya mengikutinya dengan penasaran.

Kami sampai pada kamar kakak pertamaku, Machi. Kamar yang benar-benar berantakan! Ada banyak kain-kain, benang, dan jarum. Yah, Machi memang suka sekali menjahit.

Kulihat Kuroro memejamkan matanya. Tangannya masih setia di saku mantelnya. Mataku membelalak kaget ketika barang-barang yang ada di sana, terbang dengan sendirinya, dan menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat barusan.

"H―hebat…" gumamku kagum.

Kuroro lalu menoleh ke arahku. Ia tersenyum tipis, sukses menimbulkan rona merah di wajahku. Aduh! Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini? Ah! Pasti aku kelelahan.

Kuroro lalu mendekatiku hingga jarak kami kurang dari setengah meter. Ia memegang anting di telingaku dengan lembut. Cahaya pun kembali menyelimutinya. Aku hanya bisa menutupi mataku dengan punggung tanganku silau.

Ketika kubuka mataku, ternyata Kuroro sudah tidak ada. Aku pun menjadi panik. "Ku—Kuroro?" panggilku mengedarkan pandanganku.

"Aku di sini…" aku mendengar suara Kuroro dari sebelah kiri ku. Aku pun langsung menoleh ke kiri, namun aku tak melihatnya.

"Aku ada di antingmu bodoh! Aku akan keluar jika aku merasa kau membutuhkanku," ucapnya datar.

"Tapi, kau harus membantuku memotong rumput di belakang!" ujarku seperti berbicara sendiri.

"Kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri. Lagipula sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu. Aku capek, melihat mukamu itu," ketusnya.

"Hei hei! Apa katamu? Katanya kau mau membantuku! Tapi kau malah menyuruhku mengerjakan pekerjaanku sediri! Hei! Ayo keluar! Bantu aku! Heiii!" panggilku kesal. tentu saja, dia baru bilang, kalau dia akan membantuku hidup bahagia bersama pangeran! Tapi, bagaimana pangeran bisa menyukaiku jika tanganku kasar akibat kerja keras?

"Oi Kuro―"

"Kurapika!"

Perkataanku langsung terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang. Aku pun langsung saja panik, jangan sampai orang itu melihatku bicara sendiri tadi. Dengan kikuk, aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Kulihat seorang gadis menggunakan dress pink, dengan rambut pink yang dikuncir ke atas. Warna matanya sama dengan warna mataku, tapi mataku lebih jernih.

"A—ada apa, Neon?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Kau sudah memotong rumput di halaman belakang?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sa—saya akan segera melakukannya…" ucapku pelan, sambil segera menuju gudang, mengambil alat pemotong rumput, dan langsung menuju ke halaman belakang rumahku.

"Dia adikmu?" tanya Kuroro yang tentunya dari antingku.

"Hn,"

"Kenapa dia menyuruhmu begitu? Bukankah kau kakaknya? Dan bajunya bagus begitu, sedangkan bajumu, penuh tambalan!" ujarnya bingung.

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Sebenarnya, aku punya tiga saudara tiri. Ketika ibuku meninggal, ayahku mengadopsi tiga anak, agar aku tidak kesepian lagi. Awalnya mereka baik padaku. Tapi sejak ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan, mereka mulai begini. Mereka terus menyiksaku, dan memaksakku untuk bekerja. Awalnya aku melawan, tapi akhirnya, mereka menyiksaku. Aku tidak bisa melawan! Dan lagi, mereka memotong rambut pirangku…" jelasku.

Kupegang gunting rumput itu erat-erat. Kurasakan pipiku basah, oleh air mataku sendiri. Tapi aku tak tahan lagi, aku butuh teman untuk mencurahkan segala penderitaanku selama ini.

"Aku rindu ayah… aku rindu ibu…" lirihku berusaha menghentikan tangisku. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia.

Kurasakan lagi cahaya merambat di sebelah kiriku. Ternyata Kuroro baru saja keluar dari antingku. Ia langsung merangkulku ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu hangat. Yah, Kuroro baru saja memelukku.

Orang yang baru kukenal, dan tak jelas asal-usulnya, langsung saja MEMELUKKU dengan erat. Tapi aku tak peduli lagi. Aku langsung membalas pelukan Kuroro, dan menangis di pelukannya. Aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Lama aku menangis, hingga kesadaranku pun menghilang…

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku yang terasa berat ini. Aku menggeliat pelan, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Aku baru sadar, bahwa saat ini aku sedang berada dalam kamarku, yang ada di pojok rumah.

Aku pun segera bangun dengan perasaan terkejut. 'Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?' pikirku.

"Kuroro…" tanpa sadar nama itu langsung terucap oleh bibirku sendiri. Tunggu dulu! Mana dia?

"Kuroro? Kuroro? Dimana kau?" tanyaku bicara sendiri sambil menuruni ranjang kecilku.

Aku semakin panik ketika tak mendengar jawaban apapun. Apa tadi hanya mimpi saja? Tentang Kuroro, dan kekuatan ajaibnya, semuanya hanya mimpi belaka?

Kurasakan hatiku begitu sakit. Tunggu! Perasaan apa ini? Oh… benar juga! Aku merasa sakit, karena Kuroro, yang sudah berjanji untuk membuatku bahagia bersama pangeran, itu pun hanya mimpi. Kuarsakan mataku berkaca-kaca.

Tidak… aku tidak boleh nangis! Aku sudah cukup banyak menangis hari ini! Pokkoknya tidak boleh.

"Baiklah! Saatnya kerja lagi!" ucapku dengan nada dipaksakan.

"Kau mau kerja apa lagi?" suara itu sukses membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Aku langsung berbalik ke belakang, dekat tungku api, sumber suara tadi.

Mata sapphire-ku membulat sempurna ketika melihat Kuroro, sedang berdiri bersandar di dekat tungku api tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, senyumku langsung mengembang. Dia ada! Kuroro ternyata ada! Ini semua bukan mimpi!

Aku pun langsung berlari ke arahnya. Namun, aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku ini.

"Kau dari mana?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Hanya ada urusan sedikit," ucapnya menuju tempat tidurku duduk.

"Ya sudah, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku memotong rumput dulu," ujarku seraya memakai celmek berkebunku.

"Sudah,"

"Hah?" aku memandang bingung kepadanya.

"Tadi sudah kukerjakan…" ujarnya datar, sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang tertopang oleh pahanya.

"Benarkah? Waaahh! Terima kasiiiihh!" ucapku senang.

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau mencuci dulu…"

"Sudah kukerjakan,"

"Hah?"

"Semua pekerjaanmu hari ini sudah selesai…" ujarnya berdiri.

Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, dan masuk kembali ke anting peninggalan ibuku.

"Terima kasih…" gumamku pelan. Tapi aku yakin, dia pasti mendengarnya.

**~KURAPINDERELLA~**

Hari-hari pun berlalu, sejak aku bertemu dengan Kuroro. Tak terasa sekarang sudah dua minggu, aku bersamanya. Sejak saat itu, Kuroro hanya membantuku saat aku sedang terdesak. Walaupun begitu, aku sudah merasa sangat senang, jika dia ada di sampingku, menemaniku bekerja.

Saat ini, aku sedang merebus air. Kuroro ada di belakangku, memperhatikanku. Aku tak mengubrisnya, aku hanya tetap merebus air dengan sedikit bersenandung.

Asap pun mulai keluar dari teko tempat tampungan air tersebut, menandakan bahwa airnya sudah mendidih. Aku pun segera mengambil pangalas, dan mengangkat teko tersebut, dari tungku api, tempat rebusannya.

"Awww!" jeritku ketika tanpa sengaja, api merah, mengenai punggung tanganku. Dengan cepat kuletakkan teko itu di lantai, agar tak mengenaiku. Aku pun memegangi tanganku yang terbakar.

"Ngghhh…" lenguhku menahan sakit.

Kurasakan seseorang langsung menarik tanganku, menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau terkena luka bakar itu, harus segera didinginkan bodoh!" ucap Kuroro, yang ternyata menarik tanganku.

Di kamar mandi, Ia langsung mencelupkan tanganku ke dalam air.

"Ahhkkk…" ucapku menahan perih, pada luka bakar di punggung telapak tanganku.

"Memang agak perih, tapi akan segera sembuh," ucap Kuroro yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan kananku, dan mencelupkannya ke air.

Wajahku langsung memerah, karena menyadari bahwa jarak antara kami sangat dekat. Dia berada tepat di belakangku, dan memegang tanganku. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku yang merona.

"Terima kasih…" lirihku tersenyum kecil.

"Hn,"

Kuroro lalu menarik tanganku dari air. Ia memengangnya lembut. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Cahaya langsung saja menyeruak di tangan kami yang saling berpegangan.

Setelah itu, Kuroro pun melepaskan genggamannya. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat luka bakar di tangannku sedah hilang. Aku tahu, pasti Kuroro yang menyembuhkannya.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati!" ucapnya dingin, lalu kembali masuk di anting ibuku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil meletakkan tangaku yang tadi terbakar, di dadaku dengan lembut.

"Kurapika!" panggilan Machi, langsung terdengar dari ruang makan. Aku pun segera berlari menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan,

Terlihat tiga saudaraku, Machi, Neon, dan Shizuku saat ini sedang duduk di kursi makan. Aku yang tahu maksud dari mereka memanggilku pun, segera menuju dapur, dan mengambil makanan yang tadi sudah kumasak.

Aku pun meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja, dan bergegas pergi.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak, pesta dansa di istana pangeran Leorio, akan diadakan tiga hari lagi lhooo…" perkataan Neon yang barusan sukses membuatku tertegun. Aku pun bersandar di tembok, pembatas antara dapur dan ruang makan.

"Hah! Benar juga! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi berbelanja pakaian dan gaun!" ujar Shizuku bersemangat.

Keringat menetes dahiku. Aku tak menyangka, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Hari dimana penentuan nasibku di masa depan, kini tinggal tiga hari lagi! Ah! Tidak! Aku pasti sukses! Persis dengan cerita Cinderella yang pernah diceritakan ibu padaku.

"Kuroro…" bisikku sendiri, pada Kuroro yang ada di antingku.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau… benar-benar akan membantuku untuk bisa bersama pangeran?" lirihku.

"Tentu saja," meskipun singkat, tapi aku dapat merasakan hatiku hangat oleh ucapannya.

Esoknya,

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bukit belakang rumahku. Semua pekerjaanku sudah terselesaikan oleh tanganku sendiri, tentu saja aku ditemani oleh Kuroro. Tapi menurutku itu sudah cukup. Asal dia mau menemaniku saja, aku sudah sangat senang. Langit senja menerpaku, hingga membuatku menjadi silau.

Besok lusa, adalah perayaan pesta dansa. Aku menjadi gelisah dengan itu.

Aku lalu melirik ke kanan, melihat pemuda rupawan yang sedari tadi setia menemaniku menunggu terbenamnya matahari di sini. Yah, kadang-kadang, jika pekerjaanku cepat selesai, aku terkadang menyempatkan diri untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Kuroro pun dengan setia menemaniku di sampingku.

Wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari, membuatnya menjadi semakin tampan. Tunggu! Apa aku bilang 'tampan'? oh! Ayolah Kurapika! Kau mulai ngaco lagi! Mana mungkin cowok jelek ini tampan!(?)

"Kur—" panggil kami berdua, secara bersamaan. Kami langsung saling menatap.

Tawapun terdengar olehku, sedangkan Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak, kau duluan!" ujarnya.

"Kau saja!"

"Tidak, kau saja,"

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. "Baiklah, errr… apa kau bisa terbang?" tanyaku gugup. Karena kupikir, pertanyaanku ini memang aneh. Yah, ketika melihat matahari yang hendak tenggelam, aku pun langsung terpikir pertanyaan itu.

Kuroro berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja. Ohya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku lupa…" langsung saja terlihat perempatan di dahiku mendengar pernyataannya.

"Aku tidak percaya!" ucapku menatap tajam pada Kuroro.

"Tidak usah, kalau tidak percaya," ketusnya memandang matahari. Aku hanya memandangnya sebal. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menendang wajahnya yang jelek itu! Dasar cowok jelek!

Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku refleks menerima uluran tangan pemuda yang satu ini.

"Kau mau lihat hal yang menarik?" ujarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Hal menarik?"

"Kyaaaaaa!" jeritku ketika Kuroro langsung menggendongku ala bridal style. Kurasakan wajahku saat ini memanas.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" ujarnya, langsung saja melompat sangat tinggi. Ia melompati pohon-pohon dengan begitu cepatnya. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Aku memeluk leher Kuroro dengan kuat, dan memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Oh kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar begini?

Aku lalu membuka mataku perlahan, ketika merasa Kuroro sudah berhenti berlari.

Mata sapphire-ku membulat sempurna ketika menyadari, bahwa saat ini aku dan Kuroro sedang berada di atas menara yang sangat tinggi. Aku bisa melihat pepohonan, bahkan rumah-rumah penduduk yang terlihat begitu kecil di bawah. Kuroro pun dengan perlahan menurunkanku dari gendongannya.

"Kuroro, dimana kita?" tanyaku takut-takut. Tentu saja, saat ini kami sedang berada di ketinggian yang mungkin puluhan meter. Selain itu, tempat kami berpijak saat ini hanya seluas dua meter.

"Aku pernah baca buku, orang yang stress, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri," perkataan Kuroro yang barusan sukses membuatku terbelalak kaget.

"A—apa maksudmu?" tanyaku takut.

Kuroro semakin mendekatiku. "Kau mau melompat?" bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku langsung saja mendorongnya menjauh dariku. "Yang benar saja! Aku ini masih waras bodoh!" tolakku kasar.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti akan senang!"

"Tidak, terima kasih! Sekarang, bawa aku pulang!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau melompat!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau ingin aku mati?" kesalku.

"Kau tidak akan mati… percayalah!" meskipun perkataannya ngaco, tapi aku bisa melihat kejujuran di mata onix-nya. Kami sudah saling mengerti, sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Jadi aku bisa tahu, Kuroro berbohong atau tidak.

Aku tahu, terlalu singkat dua minggu bagi seseorang untuk saling mengenal, apalagi saling mengerti. Tapi kami beda. Kami tak pernah terpisahkan, satu meter pun. Jadi aku bisa mengerti perasaan Kuroro.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanyaku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung. Bagaimana coba? Tidak mati, ketika melompat di menara setinggi ini?

Cup…

Kuroro langsung saja mengecup pipiku singkat. Wajahku langsung saja merona merah dibuatnya. Aku hanya bisa memegangi bekas kecupan Kuroro. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat.

"Itu untuk tanda keberuntungan," ujarnya singkat.

Apa maksudnya? Ciuman keberuntungan, maksudnya? Hwaahh! Pria yang satu ini sudah semakin tidak waras saja!

"Emh, baiklah, aku akan melompat! Tapi kalau aku mati, aku akan menghantuimu, sampai kau mati ketakutan!" ancamku serius.

Ia langsung saja tertawa kecil mendengar ancamanku. Itu sukses membuatku semakin kesal saja.

"Hei! Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Kau! Mana mungkin aku takut dengan hantu cantik sepertimu!" godanya sukses membuat wajahku merona merah.

"Sekali lagi menggodaku, aku jahit mulutmu!" Kuroro tak menanggapinya.

Aku pun bersiap untuk melompat. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku percaya pada Kuroro. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercayai. Dialah, satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat denganku.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga!

Aku pun melompat di ketinggian yang mencapai lebih dari 50 meter itu.

"Gyaaaaaa!" teriakku yang jatuh.

Aku mati! Aku akan mati! Kali ini aku pasti… "MATIIIIII!" teriakku menutup mataku dengan tanganku sendiri.

Langsung saja kurasakan seseorang menarik pinggangku dari samping. Setelah kubuka mataku, kulihat Kuroro yang memelukku dari samping. Wajahku langsung saja merona merah. Ah! Dia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa terbang! Apa artinya, dia ingin mati sama-sama denganku. Dasar cowok gila!

"KYAAAAAA!" kurasakan gravitasi bumi semakin menarik kami.

BUKKKK…

Tunggu…

Kenapa tidak sakit? Perlahan kubuka mataku. Kulihat aku saat ini ada dalam gendongan Kuroro.

Kuroro? Kenapa kami tidak mati? Padahal 'kan, kami jatuh di ketinggian lebih dari 50 meter itu? Dan lebih parahnya lagi? Kaki Kuroro lah yang berpijak di tanah, tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Sebenarnya siapa cowok ini?

Aku pun dengan perlahan-lahan turun dari gendongan Kuroro. Tubuhku masih agak gemetaran. Kutatap Kuroro dengan bingung.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya…" ucapku menatap Kuroro bingung.

"Ayo pulang," ujarnya langsung berjongkok di depanku.

Aku yang tahu maksud darinya, refelks merangkul lehernya dari belakang. Dia pun bangun, dan mulai berlari dengan cepat lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa sih? Kenapa tadi menyuruhku melompat?"

"Ternyata, kau itu memang gampang sekali untuk dibodohi yah! Mana ada orang yang mau disuruh melompat begitu saja! Dasar bodoh!" ejeknya masih tetap berlari.

"Jadi, kau hanya ingin mengetesku?"

"Hn,"

"Dasar Kuroro jelek!" perkataanku tak diubris olehnya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu… sebelum aku melompat, aku merasa gelisah dan bingung, dengan pesta dansa nanti. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa jauh lebih lega dibanding sebelum melompat tadi. Ternyata, itu tujuannya?

"Dasar Lucifer bodoh…" gumamku tersenyum kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku lupa…!" ujarku membalas Kuroro. Dia menatapku kesal, namun aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku, mengejeknya.

**~KURAPINDERELLA~**

Normal pov

"Kurapika, rendanya harus kau beginikan! Dan lengannya jangan terlalu dibuat panjang! Pitanya pun harus dibesarkan yah!" perintah Neon, sambil memperlihatkan gaunnya pada Kurapika.

"Baiklah," ucap Kurapika lesu.

"Harus selesai sebelum jam lima! Jangan lupa juga punya Machi dan Shizuku! Aku mau pergi belanja, membeli perhiasan untuk malam ini dulu yah.."

Neon pun pergi meninggalkan Kurapika di kamarnya sendirian. Kurapika menatap tiga gaun di atas meja. Satu gaun berwarna putih, satu gaun berwarna merah, dan satunya lagi berwarna pink. Yah, yang warna putih itu milik Shizuku, merah milik Machi, dan yang pink milik Neon.

Kurapika mengela nafas panjang. "Harus selasai sebelum jam lima yah?" Kurapika lalu melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. "Jam tiga? Mana mungkin, bisa menyelesaikan tiga gaun sekaligus, dalam waktu dua jam?" gumamnya.

Pesta dansanya akan diadakan malam ini, tepat jam 8 malam.

"Kuroro…" panggil Kurapika dengan nada berbisik.

"Aku sudah tahu maksud dari panggilanmu itu," balas Kuroro dingin, yang diketahui berasal dari anting Kurapika.

"Aku mohon, bantu akuuu…" pinta Kurapika dengan nada memelas.

Kuroro pun keluar dari anting Kurapika. Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah gadis cantik ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu," perkataan itu sukses menghilangkan senyuman di wajah cantik Kurapika.

"Tapi kurasa mereka bisa," Kuroro lalu menyentikkan jarinya.

Muncullah dua orang anak kecil di samping Kuroro. Seorang anak, berambut hitam pekat jabrik yang melawan gravitasi bumi. Dan seorang anak lagi, berambut putih berantakan. Mereka memakai baju lengan panjang putih, dan celana pendek hijau.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kurapika terkejut.

"Mereka Gon dan Killua. Mereka temanku," jelas Kuroro.

"Hai! Aku Gon! Dan ini Killua!" ujar anak berambut hitam itu ceria, sambil menunjuk teman yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan anak berambut putih itu hanya memandang Kurapika datar.

"Oh, h―hai Gon… hai Killua…" balas Kurapika canggung. "Aku Kurapika,"

"Biarkan anak-anak ini saja yang mengerjakannya, kau duduk saja," ucap Kuroro dingin,

Kurapika hanya mengangguk senang. Ia pun pergi duduk di tempat tidurnya, disusul oleh Kuroro.

"Emh, Kuroro…" panggil Kurapika dengan nada lirih.

"Hm?"

"Kalau misalnya… nanti aku berhasil bersama pangeran, apa kau akan pergi…?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada yang agak bergetar.

Kuroro sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kurapika yang barusan. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang dengan wajah dinginnya. "Tentu saja, hanya itu tujuanku, membuatmu bahagia bersama pangeran…"

Perkataan Kuroro sukses membuat tenggorokan Kurapika tercekat. "Tak bisa kah, kita tinggal bersama?" tanya Kurapika meremas rok dress ungunya erat-erat.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Lagipula, kalau kau sudah menikah dengan pangeran itu, lambat laun, kau pasti bisa melupakanku,"

"Ta—tapi, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu! Kau telah membantuku selama ini! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu?" tanya Kurapika memegang erat tangan Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu menarik tangannya kembali dengan halus. "Aku tahu, tapi inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lagipula, mana mungkin pangeran mau gadisnya, bersama tengan pemuda lain," ujar Kuroro dengan nada bercanda.

Kurapika menghapus air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya. "Tapi janji yah! kau jangan sampai melupakan aku!" ucap Kurapika seraya menunjukkan kelingkingnya pada Kuroro. Kuroro menatapnya heran.

Kurapika memutar bola matanya kesal. ia lalu menarik tangan Kuroro, dan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ini tanda janji bodoh! Kau harus janji, bahwa kau tidak boleh melupakanku seumur hidupmu!" ujar Kurapika kesal.

Kuroro tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, tapi kau juga tidak boleh melupakanku…"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan semua jasamu…" lirih Kurapika. Sekali lagi matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Janji,"

"Janji!"

"Jangan menangis begitu! Kau nampak jelek!" ejek Kuroro melepaskan kaitan kelingkingnya pada Kurapika.

"Siapa yang menagis? Aku tidak jelek! Kau yang jelek!" ucap Kurapika menghapus air matanya. Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kurapika.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah jamlima tepat. Gaun tiga saudara tiri Kurapika pun telah selesai.

"Waaahh! Terima kasih Gon! Killua!" ucap Kurapika senang, melihat gaun saudara-saudaranya sudah selesai dengan begitu baik.

"Sama-sama," ujar Gon ceria.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," pamit Killua menyentikkan jarinya. Detik selanjutnya, mereka berdua pun menghilang diantara cahaya.

"Aku juga, mau kembali," ujar Kuroro singkat.

"Eeeh?"

Kuroro pun langsung masuk di anting Kurapika. Kurapika hanya memandang kesal, entah kemana.

Malam harinya,

Nampak Kurapika saat ini sedang kewalahan mendandani tiga saudaranya.

"Kurapika! Cepat tata rambutku!" perintah Shizuku di sepan cermin.

"Kurapika! Kenapa kukuku belum selesai kau kau tata?" tanya Neon kesal.

"Kurapika! Warna lipstick ini jelek! Cepat ganti!" kali ini Machi yang bicara.

Kurapika pun semakin kewalahan saja. Keringat mulai meluncur di pelipisnya.

'Ini terakhir kalinya kalian memerintahku seperti ini!' pikir Kurapika kesal.

.

.

"Kami pergi dulu yah! kau jaga rumah!" pamit Neon seraya menaiki kereta kuda. Kurapika hanya menatapnya sebal.

Kurapika segera masuk ke rumah, dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kuroro!" panggil Kurapika.

Yang dipanggil pun keluar dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Kurapika datar. "Kau siap?" tanyanya pada gadis cantik yang saat ini ada di depannnya.

"Emmm, sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak bisa dansa…" lirih Kurapika malu-malu.

Kuroro lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika, "biar kuajari!" ucapnya dingin.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum puas. Dia pun menerima uluran tangan Kuroro. Dua tangan Kuroro memegang lembut pinggang ramping Kurapika, sedangkan Kurapika memegang leher Kuroro.

Mereka pun berdansa di dalam rumah Kurapika. Kurapika merasa langkahnya begitu ringan di dalam rangkulan Kuroro.

Rasanya nyaman… namun entah mengapa Kurapika menjadi berdebar-debar.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit berdansa, Kuroro pun melepaskan Kurapika. "Rupanya kau bisa!" ucapnya agak kesal.

"Hehe~ aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku bisa," ucap Kurapika menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Dasar! Membuang waktu saja!"

Kuroro lalu memegang lembut puncak kepala Kurapika. Cahaya pun keluar dari sana. Detik selanjutnya, wajah Kurapika berubah menjadi bersih den bersinar. Kotoran-kotoran, serta bekas-bekas memar, hilang semua. Kuarpika hanya menatap dirinya kagum.

Kuroro lalu memegang bahu Kurapika. Sekali lagi cahaya keluar dari sana. Gaun ungu kotor yang penuh dengan tambalan tadi pun, berubah menjadi gaun biru panjang, dengan lengan berbunga. Sama seperti gaun Cinderella. Hanya saja lengannya yang berbeda. Kuroro pun memegang tangan Kurapika, lalu terpasanglah sarung tangan sampai siku berwarna putih kebiru-biruan di sana.

Kuroro pun memegang pipi Kurapika lembut. Sangat lembut… langsung saja terlihat bando perak, seperti mahkota di rambut pirangnya. Satu anting peninggalan ibu Kurapika pun, berubah menjadi anting biru yang indah berbentuk bundar. Leher Kurapika pun terlindungi oleh kalung pendek, dengan permata sapphire bundar di tengahnya.

Kuroro pun menunjuk kaki Kurapika. Kaki telanjang itu pun, kini terlapisi dengan sepatu kaca yang indah.

Kuroro mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Mata onix-nya membulat ketika melihat Kurapika yang sekarang. Benar-benar seperti bidadari turun dari kayangan.

"Eng, Kuroro?" lirih Kurapika malu-malu.

Pemuda itu pun langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Hn, ada apa?" tanyanya berusaha untuk tetap dingin. Namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada Kurapika.

"Bagaiman penampilanku?" tanya Kurapika gugup.

"Hn, biasa-biasa saja," ketus Kuroro dingin.

"Kau ini!"

Kuroro lalu menyentikkan jarinya. Lalu muncullah kereta kuda. Gon dan Killua nampak duduk di depannya.

"Naiklah..." ucap Kuroro dingin.

Kuroro pun menggendong Kurapika, membantunya naik ke kereta kuda. Setelah naik, Kurapika mengeluarkan setengah badannya, melalui jendela kereta kuda untuk melihat Kuroro.

"Semoga beruntung," ucap Kuroro datar.

Kurapika pun langsung saja mencium pipi Kuroro singkat. Ia menatap Kuroro lembut. Tanpa sadar, tangannya masih memegang pipi sang Lucifer.

"Ciuman keberuntungan…" lirih Kurapika tersenyum manis pada Kuroro untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kuroro terdiam sejenak. Ia langsung meraih dagu Kurapika, menariknya, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Kurapika. Ciuman lembut pun menyentuh bibir ranum si pirang ini. Namun Kurapika bukannya menolak, malah membalasnya dengan lembut.

Gon dan Klliua ada di depan hanya saling berbisik bingung. "Sebenarnya cerita Cinderella itu begini yah?" bisik Killua pada Gon.

"Mana aku tahu,"

Sementara itu, Kurapika dan Kuroro pun melepaskan ciuman mereka masing-masing.

"Ciuman keberuntungan!" ucap Kuroro tersenyum kecil pada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya membalas senyuman Kuroro.

"Ingatlah, kau harus segera kembali sebelum tengah malam! Kalau tidak, maka semuanya akan lenyap begitu saja," ujar Kuroro kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Kereta pun berjalan, meninggalkan Kuroro sendirian di sana. Ia menatap kereta yang pergi itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Tugasku, sudah selesai…" guamnya pelan.

Di pesta dansa,

"Gyaaaa! Itu Pangeran Leoriooo!" jerit Neon senang dengan wajah yang memerah.

Yah, saat ini, Neon, Machi, dan Shizuku sedang mengagumi seorang pria, yang memakai tuxedo biru tua. Ia memakai kacamata bundar. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Leorio?

"Mukanya sih, pas-pasan! Tapi uang dan hartanya itu lho…" bisik seorang ibu-ibu yang hadir ke pesta itu. Machi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menyeringai. Sesungguhnya dia agak sependapat dengan ibu-ibu itu.

Pintu yang besar di ruangan itu, langsung dibuka oleh seseorang begitu saja. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada orang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, dengan gaun biru megahnya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, meski tanpa dirias sedikitpun. Semua mata menatapnya terkagum.

"Machi! Lihat!" ujar Shizuku panik.

Machi sontak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Shizuku. Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika melihat adik tirinya, Kurapika, sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan langkah yang tegap nan anggun. "Kurapika?" gumam Machi tak percaya.

Leorio langsung saja datang menghampiri Kurapika. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika dengan lembut, "mau dansa?" ajak Leorio lembut.

Kurapika pun menerima uluran tangan Leorio tak kalah lembutnya. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Leorio. "Tentu,"

Mereka berdua pun berdansa di pesta itu. Semua pandangan tak lepas dari mereka berdua. Ada yang menatapnya kagum, ada pula yang menatap mereka iri. Seperti hal-nya tiga saudara ini.

"Kenapa Kurapika bisa ada di sini? Dengan baju yang seindah itu lagi!" tanya Neon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cinderella…" gumam Machi.

Kembali ke Leorio dan Kurapika.

Kurapika melirik ke jam besar yang ada di ruangan itu. 'Baru jam Sembilan…' pikir Kurapika gelisah.

"Anda kenapa nona?" tanya Leorio bingung melihat ekspresi Kurapika.

"Ah, tidak…" ucap Kurapika berbohong. 'Kapan ini selesai?'

Sebenarnya, Kurapika merasa agak canggung dengan Leorio. Ia memang bermimpi untuk bisa hidup bahagia bersama pangeran, tapi, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, berkata lain.

Kuroro…

Tanpa sengaja, nama dan wajahnya langsung terbayang di benak gadis pirang itu. Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, hingga bibirnya luka.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Leorio khawatir.

'Aku Kuroro Lucifer,'

'Aku akan membantumu, agar kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama pangeran!'

'Itu tanda keberuntungan!'

'Baiklah, tapi kau juga tidak boleh melupakanku…'

'Kau nampak jelek!'

'Ciuman keberuntungan!'

'Kau harus kembali sebelum tengah malam!'

Bayang-bayang masa lalunya dengan Kuroro langsung saja terngiang di kepala Kurapika.

Tess…

Tanpa sadar, air mata Kurapika langsung saja menetes di pipi mulusnya. Leorio langsung menghentikan dansanya dengan wajah panik. "Anda tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Leorio panik.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi!" ucap Kurapika seraya mendorong lembut tubuh Leorio, hingga menjauh darinya. Ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Leorio.

"Nona!" panggil Leorio, namun tak diubris oleh Kurapika.

Kurapika terus berlari, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya tersandung batu. Ia pun terjatuh, sebelah sepatunya pun terlepas.

"Nona!"

Kurapika segera bangkit ketika mendengar Leorio memanggilnya. Ia langsung berlari, tanpa memungut sebelah sepatunya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Langkah Leorio terhenti ketika melihat sepatu kaca tergeletak di tanah. Ia pun memungut sepatu itu. "Akan kutemukan kau!" gumam Leorio tersenyum tipis.

Semenara itu, Kurapika pun sampai pada kereta kudanya.

"Kau sudah selesai Kurapika? Sekarang 'kan baru jam 10!" ujar Gon bingung.

"Cepat…" Killua dan Gon menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar Kurapika.

"Antar aku ke tempat Kuroro! Cepat!" teriak Kurapika.

Gon dan Killua dengan cepat menggerakkan kudanya, meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Aku salah! Aku tidak mencintai pangeran…! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu Kuroro Lucifer! Sangat mencintaimu…' batin Kurapika. Sekali lagi air matanya keluar, membasahi pipinya.

Kurapika pun menangis dalam kereta kuda itu. Gon dan Killua hanya menatapnya prihatin.

Mereka pun sampai pada sebuah hutan yang lebat, di depan sebuah tebing curam. "Kuroro ada di atas tebing ini. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gon.

"Kalian pergilah! Cepat!" perintah Kurapika menghapus air matanya.

Gon dan Killua pun meninggalkannya sendirian di depan tebing yang curam itu.

"Kurapika kenapa?" tanya Gon pada Killua.

"Hn, mungkin Kuroro salah sihir, dan itu membuat Kurapika dipermalukan di pesta dansa! Maka Kurapika ingin menuntut pada Kuroro!" jawab Killua datar. Gon hanya ber-oh-ria, sambil membayangkan apa yang akan Kurapika lakukan pada Kuroro.

Sementara itu, di atas tebing yang curam, terlihat Kuroro yang berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantelnya. Semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya. Tatapannya dingin ke depan.

"Saat ini, mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang," gumamnya tersenyum miris.

"Kuroro!" suara itu… suara yang sangat dikenal Kuroro, terdengar di telinganya. Kuroro sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mata onix-nya membulat ketika melihat Kurapika, denga gaunnya yang sobek-sobek, tubuh yang penuh luka dan memar, serta penuh debu dan kotoran. Terlihat kaki kirinya dilumuri darah merah segar. Mata sapphire-nya yang jernih nampak membendung cairan bening yang siap keluar. Kuroro tahu, kalau Kurapika baru saja memanjat tebing yang curam dibawahnya ini.

"Kurapika?" gumam Kuroro. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Air mata Kurapika pun akhirnya keluar. "Karena… pangeranku… berada di sini…" ucap Kurapika tersenyum. Kuroro tertegun mendengar perkataan Kurapika.

Kurapika pun berjalan dengan sangat pelan, menuju Kuroro. Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin berlari secepatnya dan langsung memeluk Kuroro. Namun kakinya yang berdarah harus melunturkan harapan itu.

Kuroro pun segera berlari, dan langsung memeluk Kurapika erat. Sangat erat… seolah tak ingin melepaskan Kurapika. Kurapika refleks membalas pelukan hangat Kuroro dengan begitu erat pula. Air matanya semakin keluar saja.

"Aku menc―"

Perkataan Kurapika langsung terpotong ketika Kuroro mencium bibir Kurapika singkat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" lirih Kuroro kembali memeluk Kurapika.

Diketahui, Kuroro telah gagal melaksanakan tugasnya…

Tetapi dia tak peduli…

Saat ini, hanya ada dia, dan Kurapika di dunia ini… begitulah pikirnya.

Cinderella… yang seharusnya hidup bahagia bersama pangeran, seperti halnya yang ada dalam cerita… malah mencintai penyihir yang membantunya…

.

.

.

.

.

**~THE END~**

Fuiiihhh! Akhirnya selesai jugaaa! =_="

Wow! Fic ini ternyata ada 5000+ words!

Awalnya, Natsu bingung, mesti jadiin fic ini berchapter, atau oneshoot aja. Akhirnya Natsu putusin, buat jadiin oneshoot aja! Biar para readers gak bingung. *lha? Apa hubungannya?*

Gomen, kalau di fic ini pairing-nya OOC banget! Juga rada drama gitu yah? abisnya, Natsu gak bisa nge-buat fic, yang gak OOC! Natsu gak berpengalaman gitu! =_="

Yosh! meskipun fic ini super GaJe gitu, tapi, bersediakah para readers untuk memberikan Author gak jelas ini review anda sekalian? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan FLAME sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati!

**EPILOG :**

"Hwwwwaaaaaaa! Sudah ribuan rumah kutemui, tapi aku tetap tidak menemukan rumah gadis pemilik sepatu kaca iniii! Dimana kau permainsuri kuuuuu?" jerit Leorio menagis di tengah jalan raya sambil memegangi sepatu kaca milik Kurapika.

Dimanakah Kurapika dan Kuroro?

.

THE END (lagi?)

.

Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE…!

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
